Wisdom Teeth
by Brookester27
Summary: Aubrey is getting her wisdom teeth removed and her girlfriends, Beca and Chloe, must take care of her. What crazy things will she spew while drugged? Triple Treble fic. Sort of AU-ish. Rated T for language.


**This is my first Triple Treble fic, so they may be OOC and I apologize if that happens. **

* * *

Beca eyed Aubrey's bouncing knee out of the corner of her eye. She only did that when she was extremely nervous about something now that she had conquered her stress vomiting trait. Chloe placed a hand on the bouncing limb, halting its movement. The redhead smiled reassuringly at her blonde girlfriend as Beca wasn't too good at the comforting prospect yet.

"What're you so nervous about, Sunshine?" Chloe asked, knowing the pet name would bring a smile to Aubrey's face.

The blonde's bright smile flickered across her features before disappearing. "I don't even know. I just am."

"You're only getting your wisdom teeth removed," Beca piped up. "It's not like it's life-threatening or anything."

Aubrey glared at her brunette girlfriend. Beca still needed to work on her comforting skills. Chloe rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"You'll be just fine and Beca and I will take care of you while you're all loopy and insane in the membrane off the anesthesia," Chloe said.

"That's the part I'm worried about," Aubrey remarked.

"I take offense to that," Beca stated, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You know I'm only joking, Munchkin."

Beca rolled her eyes at the pet name Aubrey had picked out for her as the blonde ruffled her hair. She honestly didn't mind the name, but she wasn't about to let her girlfriends know that. She'd never hear the end of it then.

* * *

Half an hour after Aubrey was called, Beca and Chloe were led into a back room where their blonde girlfriend was being held. When they entered the room, Aubrey was still out cold in her seat. The nurse left the room after telling them she'd be back in a few minutes with instructions on how to care for Aubrey.

Chloe pulled her video camera from her purse with a sly smirk. Beca eyed it like it was some sort of poisonous snake (the brunette was absolutely scared shitless by snakes).

"She's gonna be _so_ pissed off at you," Beca pointed out.

"Who says she's gonna find out?" Chloe asked in an innocent tone.

The two women fell silent when Aubrey started to stir. Her eyelids slowly flickered open, her green gaze shifting lazily back and forth between her girlfriends. Chloe quickly switched the camera on and started recording.

"Hey, Sunshine," Beca said. "How're you feeling?"

Aubrey looked up. Her head lolled to the side as she giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Amazing…" Her voice was muffled from the gauze in her mouth to collect all the blood. She suddenly turned serious as her brow furrowed in confusion. "How did I get here? How did _you_ get here?"

Beca grinned, already amused with the rambling. "Well -"

"No, don't answer that," Aubrey interrupted, waving a hand around before letting it fall into her lap. "Where's my phone? I need to tweet about the – the rebelling rainbows. They were rebelling."

"You don't have a Twitter, Bree," Chloe said.

"That's bullshit," Aubrey stated matter-of-factly. Her head lolled to the other side. "I feel fuzzy…"

"Oh, do you now?" Beca asked in amusement.

"Yeah…" Aubrey said dreamily with a lazy smile. "Like a puppy wrapped in a tortilla shell…" She whipped around to face Beca with wide eyes. "Have you ever had a puppy wrapped in a tortilla shell?! Because it's delicious."

Chloe bit back a laugh as the nurse walked back in to the room. She handed the camera off to Beca and went to collect the instructions. Aubrey grabbed a lock of her own hair and pulled it into her line of sight. Her green eyes widened considerably. She frantically waved Beca forward, yanking Beca's head down level with hers and comparing their hair. The blonde released her girlfriend as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Your hair is brown and mine is yellow," she blubbered.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Beca assured her. "Chloe's is bright red!"

Aubrey nodded and wiped at her face. Her eyes widened yet again. She yanked her hands back to stare incredulously at her wet fingertips. "Beca! My face is leaking! It's leaking!"

Beca chuckled quietly and shook her head. "Your face isn't leaking, Bree."

"Uh, _yeah_. _It is_," Aubrey said, speaking to Beca like she was stupid. She shoved her still wet hands into Beca's face. "See?! My face _is_ leaking!"

Chloe suddenly turned around with a pack of fresh gauze in one hand and a small plastic container in the other. "Time to get you home, Bree!"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "No, I still need to get my wisdom teeth removed!"

"They're already gone, silly!" Chloe said as she smoothed down Aubrey's wild hair.

The blonde twisted in her seat. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Chloe opened the container and showed Aubrey the two teeth inside.

"But… where're the other two?" Aubrey demanded. She grabbed her jaw. "Did they leave them in?! Will I have to come back?!"

"No, Sunshine," Beca said. "The other two must have broke when they removed them."

"Oh." Aubrey's head fell forward, her chin bouncing against her chest. She suddenly snapped her head back up. "But I was going to make my girlfriends necklaces with them!"

"Oh, Bree, that's okay. We don't need necklaces," Chloe said, patting Aubrey's arm. Beca met the redhead's eye and smirked.

Aubrey turned to look at Chloe, flinching away from the redhead's calming touch. "When did _you_ get here?!"

"This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought," Chloe grumbled to herself.

"What is?" Aubrey demanded. She glanced down at Chloe's crotch with wide eyes. "Do you have a dick?" The blonde grabbed the redhead's crotch. "I sure don't feel one!"

Beca nearly dropped the camera in a fit of hysterical giggles as Chloe swatted Aubrey's groping hands away. This video was _so_ going to be used as blackmail later on.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were currently half-dragging, half-carrying Aubrey through the parking lot because the blonde's legs refused to function properly. Aubrey – apparently being a curious one when drugged out of her mind – was whipping her back and forth so as to take in her surroundings, which resulted in her girlfriends receiving several whips to the face with her golden hair.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief when they reached the car. Aubrey's dragging feet didn't necessarily aid them when the two carried her along. The redhead unconsciously rolled her shoulders before opening the door to the backseat and helping Aubrey inside. The blonde collapsed into her seat with a giggle. Chloe leaned across her drugged girlfriend and quickly buckled her seatbelt.

Aubrey grinned goofily. "You have big boobs." She giggled. "But Beca's are bigger!" The blonde giggled again, her head lolling backwards and hitting the headrest. She then looked down at her chest and grabbed her own breasts. "My boobs are pretty big too. But Beca's… Damn, those are the biggest boobs on the smallest girl ever!"

By now, Beca was completely breathless as she continued to laugh at the blonde's rambling. Chloe rolled her eyes and shut the door, seeing as how Beca was only good for recording the whole thing.

"Get in the backseat with her. God only knows what ridiculous thing she'll say next," Chloe grumbled.

Beca mockingly saluted her girlfriend before jogging around the car and climbing into the backseat. Aubrey blinked wearily, watching Beca lean forward and place the camera on the dash so it pointed into the back. Chloe clambered into the driver's seat, glancing into the rearview mirror as she did. The blonde waved up at her.

"I'm tired," Aubrey mumbled. Her head fell against the window.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Beca asked.

"No. I hate naps," the blonde said, lifting her head from the window to give it a shake before letting it fall back to the window.

"Aubrey, baby," Chloe called, catching Aubrey's attention. "Do you want a milkshake from McDonald's?"

"Yeah…" Aubrey sighed, pressing her hand against the window. "I'm thirsty."

"We'll get you some water, too," Beca reassured her. Aubrey nodded, poking her lips with a finger as she did. "You need to make sure you keep your fingers out of your mouth."

The blonde scrunched her face. "Why?" she whined. "I can't feel my tongue! Did they remove my tongue too?"

Beca grinned. "Your tongue is still there, Sunshine."

"Good." Aubrey's head fell back to the headrest as she fell silent. She stared out the window and watched the cars whizz past and the pedestrians walking along the sidewalk. The blonde's eyes widened when she caught sight of a man walking his dog. "That's a fox! That guy is walking a goddamn fox!"

"Bree, that's a little puppy dog," Beca said.

"No it's not!" Aubrey vehemently denied. "It was a stuffed fox! I swear it!"

Chloe pulled into the McDonald's drive-thru and hurriedly got Aubrey her milkshake and water after apologizing profusely to the worker at the window as Aubrey waved as screamed "Hi!" over and over again. The blonde reached for the milkshake in Beca's grip, but the brunette gently swatted her hands away. Beca spread several napkins across Aubrey's lap in case all of the milkshake didn't make it into her mouth.

"Can I have my milkshake now?" Aubrey asked, ever the impatient one.

"I'll be feeding you seeing as how you can barely work your own limbs properly," Beca said. Aubrey pouted, but opened her mouth eagerly and Beca spooned some of the milkshake into her mouth. The blonde attempted to swallow, but all the milk dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. Beca scooped up the milk dribbling down Aubrey's chin and pushed it back to her mouth, only to achieve the same result. The brunette huffed out a breath before wiping Aubrey's mouth with a napkin. "This isn't working out, Bree. You can have your milkshake later when we get home. You can try to drink some water right now."

"But I want my milkshake!" Aubrey whined, flinching away from the cup Beca held out to her.

"Aubrey Marie Posen, you wanted the damn water in the first place."

The blond scowled at the use of her whole name. "Fine." The blonde took the cup and lifted it to her lips with Beca's help. Most of it ran down her chin and onto her shirt, but she managed to swallow a whole mouthful. "There. I drank some water. Are you happy now, Big Boob Beca?"

Beca started to chortle gleefully whereas Chloe swerved slightly in the lane, drawing a few honks from the car beside her when she almost rammed into it. She only honked right back. Aubrey apparently didn't like the honking and started rambling on about the fire-breathing rhino that was trying to assassinate her just because she ate his birthday cake.

* * *

Three hours later – three long, whiny, and tear filled hours later – and Aubrey was wrapped up in a blanket and passed out at the dining room table, her face in her bowl of spaghetti-o's. Beca ran a hand over her tired face as Chloe lifted the blonde's head from the bowl and wiped the food from her face.

"Taking care of a drugged Aubrey was much harder than I anticipated," Chloe said over Aubrey's snores.

"But a hell of a lot of fun," Beca pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, for you, Big Boob Beca!"

"I'm never gonna let her live that down."

"I know."

* * *

**Okay, this was rather bad and short, I know. I've obviously never taken care of someone who had just got their wisdom teeth removed and I only watched a couple of videos. Plus I don't even know if people actually act like this afterwards or if it's all faked. Oh well... I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! **


End file.
